Viper-Battlestation
| id = | admin = | ports = | links = Entropy Asset Cache | missions = Getting some tools together | eos = | eos_icon = | eos_id = }} Viper-Battlestation is a node in Hacknet. __TOC__ Filesystem * youtubers to check out: captainspinifex rockleesmile northernlion officialcalemgames jonathancrowgamer * Finally managed to torrent that sweet new haxxor program from the server Gollum told me about - this is so sick! Cant wait to try it out - just got to work out how to use it first * Induction test? 199.59.149.230 Proxy server .. Need something about overloading it maybe? Got to research it more. Maybe there's a program to help? Will ask for more money.. * Dad, Sorry I haven't emailed you in a while - I've been really busy with school - year 11 is hard, but I think I'm doing ok. I actually wanted to ask for a little help - I need some new software for a school project. It's called 'FTPBounce.exe'. It's really useful! It'll cost a lot though, and I've run out of the money you sent me last time - all this IT project software is really expensive. Is there any chance you could send another $2,000 to my account? It'd really help out. Thanks! Love you, Tim * viper you got those keys I asked for? jasper you got the cash? viper got it ready to be wired jasper I have uploaded the first half on the drop server. Once the transfer has been completed you will get the final keys. viper cool. checking it out now. viper awesome. they work. jasper can I have my money now? viper sent jasper recived. who would have thought call of soldier would be so popular this year. viper hottest thing this year. jasper gamers. * viper I want a refund. cs#1575 I'm sorry sir, but we cannot refund based on change of mind. cs#1575 Might I suggest you that you re-list the item on J-Bay? viper I don't want to list the item on your damn auction site. viper I told you, I accidentally hit the bid button instead of the watch button cs#1575 I am so sorry sir, but our policy doesn't cover accidental button presses. cs#1575 So you will have to accept that the Penetrator 9000 is yours, or you can try to recouperate the costs via our acution listings. viper You have messed with the wrong customer. I will make you rue this day. cs#1575 Thank you sir, and may I wish you have a pleasant evening. * glaylor YOU FUCKED IT UP glaylor 18 MONTHS DEV TIME glaylor 3 MILLION DOLLARS glaylor FOR A GAME ABOUT WATCHING MOBILE PHONE SCREENS glaylor .................. glaylor FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU hoops Whoa, calm down man, people are going to love this hoops It's like, a statement, on the state of the word. hoops Like, have you ever walked down the street lately? hoops People always have their heads buried in their phones, they don't even notice it. hoops So we made a game that has you driving, walking, shooting, and hacking, while constantly looking at their phones. hoops It's genius. glaylor The board is going to have my ass for this. glaylor We better give it a good name. glaylor And some hardcore box art. glaylor And add some bloom effects. That always gets the kids. * (alternative variant) glaylor YOU MESSED IT UP glaylor 18 MONTHS DEV TIME glaylor 3 MILLION DOLLARS glaylor FOR A GAME ABOUT WATCHING MOBILE PHONE SCREENS glaylor .................. glaylor AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hoops Whoa, calm down man, people are going to love this hoops It's like, a statement, on the state of the word. hoops Like, have you ever walked down the street lately? hoops People always have their heads buried in their phones, they don't even notice it. hoops So we made a game that has you driving, walking, shooting, and hacking, while constantly looking at their phones. hoops It's genius. glaylor The board is going to have my ass for this. glaylor We better give it a good name. glaylor And some hardcore box art. glaylor And add some bloom effects. That always gets the kids. * viper How did it go? lilsebastian It was a nightmare. viper Why? lilsebastian We spent the night at the lookout. It was super romantic. lilsebastian Then we started making out. lilsebastian Then started fooling around, you know. lilsebastian And then, er. viper What? viper Spit it out. lilsebastian It err, ended sooner than expected. Like. Clothes still on sooner. viper...... viper...... viper HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA lilsebastian Shut up. viper Dude, god dude, never admit that to anyone again. viper You're lucky we're friends, otherwise I'd tell everyone that story. viper Anyway, gotta go. Got more coding to do. lisebastian All good. See you at school tomorrow. viper Don't get there too early. * Memory dump E X P A N D I95YK-FJBGW-CPJF6 HK4KX-BCCRW-MGC5Z A8392-G83NL-QH69Z K8LN6-7MMC2-2TWTC NIY52-9BG4P-EVDBL HVPEA-X00ZT-FMDKB V9X5M-ZGYZL-XNICT A88KM-G68BI-TIWRH FYH0F-0MIWN-5MJ6R 0DGXH-IPFT2-7CA2Q LJ9Z2-HBYDG-8C9BD 5VEFY-KA4A9-XMLMP EGAPG-5MZT4-Q7R2W KFZTB-L0BZR-I99TM TIJQX-NYE5J-EC9JJ 5HDDC-VG680-MX7ZD eOS devices Tim's ePhone 4S Notes * Web Browsers and web services: 80 (8080 sometimes?) SSH: 22 (####program for this one) FTP: 21 SQL: 1433 * some kinda hacker group? seems kinda small, and not much news on them? Except slashbot hates them for some reason? "find and beat our test server" - how? Message board post no other details? Might be indexed somewhere? Find some net registry and search for entropy? * H22 to Westfield st (stop 22) 4:25 - 5:12 4:55 e.30m Category:Nodes